


Hanging on by the Edge of Control

by kaishiro15



Category: Nightside Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaishiro15/pseuds/kaishiro15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s still not used to his werewolf senses. Dead Boy takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging on by the Edge of Control

“Taylor? What happened to you? Did you piss somebody off again?” Despite Dead Boy’s amused smile, his eyes were curious. His hands were stuffed in his jacket as if he’s trying to restrain himself from reaching out. Not that I could blame him, I was really startled when he banged open the door of me and Suzie’s supposedly secret hideout.

He smells really sweet and strangely bitter for a dead guy… Some weird mixture of various chemicals (probably the drugs, makes me dizzy), rust (the blood must have dried after a while), and metal (bullets?). I mentally gave myself a slap. It’s not a good idea to get distracted when one of my friends is here. Especially my friends.

Dead boy tapped his fingers on a table, his eyes lighting up when he found an answer for his questions. “Damn, I almost forgot that both you and Suzie have some werewolf blood in you. Guess that’s why Suzie’s been especially vicious and that you’re never there whenever it’s this date.” He grinned. Walking closer and confusing my senses again. I glowered at him a little, but forced myself to stay calm. Dead Boy has never been one for personal space. And how did he know about the werewolf blood? Maybe if I allowed him to satisfy his curiosity, he won’t bother me too much?

This date specifically is the day when I infused the werewolf blood in Suzie to save her. Later on, she turned me to save me. However, I guess since she was turned on that date, I would also be affected on this date as well. She handled her transformation casually, wasn’t even fazed. It just made her even tougher to kill.

I, on the other hand, was not so simple. Since Suzie barely had enough to turn her into a proper werewolf, I didn’t get much from her. It only made my senses really strong on this day in particular. To the point Suzie got a bolt hole here, in the forest, for me to hide away and try to adapt. Since it’s only once a year, I haven’t improved much on controlling my senses, but my self disciple on other days are quite outstanding now.

I glared at him, knowing that it wouldn’t affect him, but it made me feel better. “Well? What do you want? Just give me the details and I’ll be able to help in a few hours. And if you’re just bored and want to stir up some trouble for no good reason, I still have a slap in my pocket.”

He just smirked at me. And pounced without warning. I may or may not have squeaked. Despite my good reflexes, Dead Boy is a lot stronger than he looks and easily restrained me so he could properly touch them. Those being my stupid fluffy ears that wolves have. And as soon as he started rubbing them… I fucking melted. My limbs turned to jelly and my eyes _fluttered_. They fucking **fluttered**. All of my senses focused on that blissful sensation that I nearly missed how gleeful and child-like Dead Boy’s face looked. I think I nuzzled him.

Eventually, he stopped and just stared at me with a mixture of wonder and indecision. Finally, he settled on a mischievous smile and whispered in my ear.

“Get back to me in a few hours for your next case,” he whispered, as if sharing a secret. ”And I look forward to coming back again next year.”

He patted my head and strolled out, back into the wilderness.

…My clothes and hair were rumpled and according to my wolf senses, Dead Boy just rubbed himself all over me, in a way claiming me. I briefly regretted that Dead Boy can easily punch through steel doors.

…How am I going to face Suzie when she gets back?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ...Is this good or should I call it quits?
> 
> TalesFromTheNightside: http://community.livejournal.com/nightsidetales/


End file.
